Swordsman Joker Goon
|relatives=Joker (Boss) Bob the Goon (Underboss) |characteristics=Tattoo on left cheek |status=Desceased |appearances=''Batman'' }} This swordsman was a mysterious Joker Goon. He was never seen with the hierarchy or the rest of the gang, much like the Belltower Joker Goon. This goon wore a beret and had a tattoo on his left cheek. Biography It seems unlikely that this man was part of Carl Grissom's organization. Car Chase Through the Streets of Gotham He was not present during the Incident at the Flugelheim. It seems he waited outside in one of the nearby Joker Goon Cars as an auxiliary bodyguard. This swordsman attacked Batman in an alley, after the car chase through the streets of Gotham City. Alley fight He appeared out of nowhere, screaming and flipping over a tall fence after Fedora Joker Goon, Overweight Joker Goon and Tall Joker Goon were easily defeated by Batman. He came at Batman while dual wielding twin scimitars against him. He slashed at Batman, who easily deflected the blades with the plated gauntlets and shin guards of his armor. Batman struck him on the head but it appeared that he was only briefly stunned. When the goon came at Batman in a screaming frenzy again, Batman high-kicked him in the head, which caused the Goon to flip back and land on the ground passed out. After witnessing the swordsman's defeat, Bob the Goon dropped his knife and ran. According to Commissioner Gordon's speech at the Batsignal press conference, he was later arrested along all of the rest of Joker's men. Behind the Scenes Other Appearances The Swordsman appeared in the 1989 Mega Drive/Genesis game Batman, based on the film of the same name. In it, he appeared in the second part of the fourth stage, Gotham City streets. Similar to his appearance in the film, he jumped out and fought Batman in an alley, using acrobatic flips, and his two scimitars, which dealt a great amount of damage to Batman. He still had his beret and sunglasses, however, instead of the standard Joker Goon Jacket, he had on what appeared to be body armor. The Swordsman Goon also made an appearance in the 1990 Batman adaption for the PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16 in 1990 (identical to his arcade appearance). He was the first boss in the final stage at the Gotham Cathedral, protecting the Joker from Batman. Here, he jumped and did somersaults and tried to kick Batman. He had his scimitars, however, he did not used them in the fight. Upon being defeated, he fell through the ground, and created a hole that was used in defeating Lawrence. In that appearance, he was wearing all black, and also attacked with his two scimitars, which he sometimes threw. The Swordsman Goon also appeared in the 1990 arcade game also titled Batman after the film. Here, he appeared as an enemy in the third stage, who again jumped out and attacked Batman right before he could reach the Batmobile in an alley in Gotham (his appearance was identical to how he appeared in the PC Engine/Turbografx-16 game). He also reappeared in the fourth and final stage at the Gotham Cathedral. He and the other Joker Goons tried to stop Batman, who looked to take down the Joker. He fought by jumping, flipping, and slashinging with his two scimitars, which he sometimes threw. References Category:Batman (1989 film) Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists